


I got what I wanted

by demon_with_the_underworld



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Declaration of feeling, F/M, Genie - Freeform, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_with_the_underworld/pseuds/demon_with_the_underworld
Summary: Librarians meet Genie.This meeting has an interesting effect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am dyslexic, so if there are glaring mistakes. I'm really sorry.

The clippings book to sent Librarians to Kair. Throughout the city for several days appeared various anomalies e.g statues come to life, fire that iced , singing tree, appearing suddenly bottomless holes on the road, chocolate rain e.t.c.

As it turned out the whole business started Free Genie.

Genies are quite rare and powerful magic creature. Who love chaos. They grant people who find them lamp wishes(genie standards grant three wishes but some genies can only grant one and some who can grant even more than ten.), but will take your wish, twist it around, and turn it into something you’ll wish you never wished for instead.

Once all the wish will be terminated genie again trapped in their lamps, and they must wait until their power to will renew. This usually takes several hundred years.

Free Genie were more dangerous. Because If Genie lamp gets corrupted Genie becomes freed. Free Genie wasn’t granted wishes people who found their lamp _( their power wishlist isn’t renewed)_ but they could use their magic. They can do whatever they wants. And only repair the lamp could send him back to his prison. 

Librarians have used guile and caught Genie in the magic circle. He now couldn’t do anything. His magic couldn’t  break the border of the circle. Then they took him to the Annex. Librarians had to find his lamp and find a way to fix it. But Someone must’ve  stay in the annex and keep an eye on Genie. Because Baird and Jones set out to find a lamp, Cassandra and Jenkins were looking for a way to repair a damaged lamp. Stone was the one who watch over Genie all the time. It wasn’t a pleasant task.

Genie did everything to irritate Stone. First, he asks him dozens of stupid questions. Second changes his form in Stone clone and began to ape him. Then he began to sing the worst song you can imagine. He had a lot of other ideas, everyone was annoying and loud. But the last one was really terrible. He conjured bagpipes and played. He play out of tune.

Stone looked in the direction of magical creatures. Genie was tall and his structure is toned and lean due but he was clearly muscled. He has peachy skin apart from the orange stars on his left  cheek. He has light blond-tanned unkempt hair with two small braids behind his right ear. His pointy ears have several piercings. His eyes are dark purple. He wears a silver bracelets on both wrists. He has one short black fingerless glove. He wears a dark green collar vest that is dotted with feathers. Two violet belts wraps around his waist. He has high-waisted black embroidered genie pants with golden embellishments and two red stripes on either sides of the pants. He has red-black high shoes and they curl upwards like an elf’s shoe

He doesn’t want to say what is him name. So Cassandra named him Gino. He seemed to like that name. Probably because Cassandra came up with the name. Gino have a bit of a soft spot for Cassandra and flirted shamelessly with her. This annoyed Stone almost as listening his time playing the bagpipes.

 

Genie played on the bagpipes song _[“Friend Like Me”](http://www.metrolyrics.com/friend-like-me-lyrics-disney.html) _ with Aladdin for two hours.

“ I’m tired of listening to the sounds bagpipes!” Stone said angry.

“ If you release me out of circle I promise you that I will burn all the bagpipe in the world.” Gino said with a smirk.

“Tempting but resigns with this offer.” Stone said.

“So I understand that you are asking for another song.” He said and transformed bagpipes at violin. He started to play song _[Dove Cameron - Genie in a Bottle](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/dovecameron/genieinabottle.html)_. He played out of tune even worse than the bagpipes. Stone loudly groaned and leaned back in his chair. The sound of someone’s steps caught the his attention. Cassandra entered into the room, cup coffee and plate of cookies in her hands.

“Could you stop playing for a while, please?" Cassandra asked Gino to everyone’s surprise he stopped playing.

“Why’d you stop?” Stone asked .

“ Scientist asked me for it.” Gino said with a shrug. Then he snapped his fingers and violin was gone.

“I asked you about it for the last hour.” Stone said .

“ Yeah. But I don’t like you.” Genie said .Stone rolled his eyes and he wouldn’t say anymore. Cassandra put plate cookies on desk and offered Jacob the cup.

“Thanks Cassie. ” He said before he took a sip from cup.

“You look tired.” She noticed.

“I’m tired of being here with him for last two days. I never thought I’d say this, but he’s more annoying than Jones.”

“ I can watch him for some time.” Cassandra offered.

“ Are you sure, Cassie?” Jacob doesn’t want to leave Cassandra with Genie. But he really needed a break.

“Yes. Now you go and rest up.’’ She said with smile.

“Thank you. I owe you one.” Stone got up and started walking toward the exit.

“Don’ t worry, buddy I’ll finish my concert for you when you return.” Gino shouted.

Cassandra look at Gino. Now he was hovering through the air upside down with his legs crossed . His head was at eye level Cassandra. She walked up to him. Gino conjured a bouquet of roses and pulled it toward Cassandra.

“So have you thought any more about my offer? Are you go out with me on a date in Persia?” Gino asked Cassandra. “You don’t regret If you agreed. I will take you to fly a flying carpet. Only let me out of the circle and I will take you on a magical date.” He said with a flirtatious look. Cassandra giggled before said.

“I’m sorry but my mother advised me to I’m not dating with old man.”

“ I’m only 61 456 years old.” He said then began flirting again.“ I want you to know my offer stands. You know where I am, if you’re change your mind.” He winked flirtatiously.

“ I’ll try to remember that.” She said politely and then walked to the table where she had left cookies. She eat one cookie. Then picked up a plate and went back to Gino.

“Try one of these.” She said pulling the plate toward him. Gino  rolled over and stared at her with his violet eyes. He took the cookies, looked at them and put them away. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“ Why are you nice to me? I’m bad guy. ” He asked.

“I don’t believe that you are totally bad person.” Cassandra said with smile. Gino suddenly burst out laughing.

“ You’re a sweet. Naive but sweet. I am a spirit of chaos. I am one hundred percent bad guy.” He said with pride. Then Gino had spelled out the words “Bad Genie” out of magic floating dust over his head.

“But you didn’t hurt anyone when you were free. You were creating dangerous and crazy magic paradox. But you never hurt nobody even when the agents DOSA try to shoot you. “Cassandra told him. He snapped his fingers and the words “Bad Genie” disappeared.

“ You reminds me of Farah.” Gino said with sad smile.

“ Who is Farah?” Cassandra asked with curiosity.

“She was one of my masters. She never treated me like a servant, but as a friend. She had a good heart. She was the only person who didn’t say selfish wishes. She also said that I’m not as bad as I think. ”

“Can you tell me about her?” Cassandra asked him.

“ Do you really want hear the story about her?” Gino seemed surprised. She nodded and looked at him expectantly.

” But this story doesn’t have a happy end.“ He warned her. Then he began to speak mystical voice. 

“Farah was an orphan and street kid but she had a noble heart. She found my lamp in an abandoned cave. She was hiding there from the sandstorm. She used wishes to create a hidden city. It was a haven for the poor, the sick and abandoned people. They could find a home there. Crowned her queen of paradise. People loved her and trust her. She still had a good heart, and used five of six wishes to that city was more beautiful and safe. For many years was peace and harmony in her city.

People were happy. Some people have lived there all their lives. Some flocked there to find help from the Queen Farah. Then they left the city and told about this place other people. About this city where rules Queen of the magic lamp people began to tell legends. Legends about the infinite power of the Queen and the priceless treasures of the city.One day the leader of the robbers heard this legends. He wanted the treasures of the city and the lamp power. He found a way to the city. And one night a paradise turned into hell. The bandits attacked the city. They was stealing everything and killing people. They had no mercy and They destroyed everything in its path.

Their leader finally found my lamp. He attacked Farah. She try defended lamps and me. She defeated him but he had hurt her. It was a fatal wound. I told her to say her last wish. I thought she was tell me that I healed her. But She have devoted the last wish and her life for the people . She told me to take residents to a safe place, They were saved. But she died before my eyes. That was the last I saw before I had to return to the lamp.” Gino finished story. For the first time he looked seriously.

“ I feel sorry for you. It’s terrible that you lost your friend that way.” Cassandra said honestly. Her eyes are bathed in tears.

“You mortals so emotional.” Gino shook his head and conjured a handkerchief then gave it Cassandra.

“You talk as if you wasn’t sad when you lost her.” Cassandra said surprised, wiping her eyes.

“ I wasn’t sad because She wasn’t my friend, she was just a my master which I tolerated. I never had **this feeling**. I am Genie, I never get attach for nobody.” Gino said but in his eyes was sincere sorrow.

“Look, you’ re just cheating yourself. You are sad now. She wasn’t only your master.” Cassandra said.

“Okay, Math Lady , whatever you say. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to find way to get my freedom. “ He said then he used magic to created a book. He began to reading a book _“ 1001 ways to escape from a magical trap”_.

” It’s nothing wrong to have a friend. It’ s good to have feelings, Gino , and it’ s okay to express them.“ Cassandra said but Gino ignored her. Cassandra shaking her head. Then she went over to her desk and started writing in the notebook. Gino just reading a book  few minutes, and then he looked at her. Cassandra not only reminded him about Farah. His powers allowed him to feel something magical inside her. This surprised him because it wasn’t something characteristic for mortals. He looked at her and use his magical vision.

 

” Interesting” Gino said then his eyes lit up gently. “Even very interesting.”

“ What are you talking about? And why are you looking at me like that?” Cassandra asked, pointing to his eyes.

“ For two reasons. First I see in your aura magical energies.” Gino blinking his eyes a few times then his eyes back to normal.

“ Magical energies?” She was surprised that he use plural.

“ Yes , two . First is the energies of the magic crystal . But it doesn’t surprise me. Not the first time I see mortal with something like this in aura. But the second energy it is strange in my opinion because It’s fairytale spell of the princely charm. This spell makes women quickly to likes you. I’ve never seen this spell in the aura of a woman.” He said and cocked his head thoughtfully.

“ I was once Prince Charming.” Cassandra explained. He looked at her with a strange expression on his face.“ Libris Fabula changed me in this character during one of our missions..” She explains.

“ Librarians have a strange life. ” Gino said .

“Tell me about it.” Cassandra sighed. “All right, and what is the second reason?”

“ I’m sa- He stopped when he heard the sound of someone’s steps.“Again is turn your boyfriend to stay with me ?” Gino asked when Jacob entered the room.

“ He isn’t my boyfriend.” Cassandra said with a delicate blush.

“Really? So who you are for each other?” Gino asked with curiously.

“ We are friends.” Stone said when he stopped next to Cassandra.

“ Are you single? Then why don’t you go out with me, جميلة.?” Gino asked Cassandra. She giggled and Jacob looked at Gino with irritably. Suddenly Cassandra remembered that she promised to back help Jenkins. When she will be able to.

“ I have to go help Jenkins. ” Cassandra said apologetically to Jacob.

“It’s okay, it’ s my job to make sure he aren’t going to run away.” Jacob assured her. She smiled at him and walked toward the door.

“See you later جميلة.” Gino shouted to her. When she left the room. Gino looked at Stone with a smile.

“Now I can finish my concert for you.” He said then conjured electric guitar and a great speaker electric. He take a deep breath and start playing and singing _-[Gimme the Wand.](http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Gimme_the_Wand)_

Stone with peaceful expression took out earplugs from his trouser pocket. He puts it in his ears then he sat down at his desk. He could ignore Gino. But Gino doesn’t care about it and played on. After a few minutes, Gino finally end.

“What do you think about my music?” Gino asked Jacob. He snapped his fingers  then speaker and electric guitar were gone, he smiled ironically.

“You’re abrasive and annoying.” Jacob said when he pull the earplugs with his ears.

“It is in my nature as in human nature is greed and selfishness.” Gino smiles mischievously.

“ You’re wrong on this.” Jacob walked to the edge of the circle and stood in front of him.

“ Really? Let me tell you something, Cowboy. All the people I have met _(except for one person)_ they were selfish and greedy. They were looking for my lamp for power, money or control people . They preferred the easy way out than to hard work. They treated me like a slave. I saw the gruesome consequences of their wishes. I know what kind of person are human. “He said the dark tone” And I honestly I don’t like mortals. ” Gino said with a slight written all over his face.

“ But you are flirting with Cassandra. She is a human being.” Jacob said accusingly.

“ You don’t have to be jealous.” Gino said with smile.

“For you it’s just a game. You are giant flirt and impostor. I have no reason to be jealousy. ” Stone said .

“ It’s not because I’m a bad guy but just her heart beats for you.” Gino said slow.

“ What are you talking about ? ” Stone said slightly surprised.

“ I am the Genie one of my powers is the ability to see what you people want. And she wants your trust and affection, almost as much as she wants to be able to live without a brain cancer.” Gino voice sound a little compassion in last part. Jacob looked at him in surprise. He had not expected such a response.

“ I’ll give you bonus information, your lack of resolve to show your love towards Cassandra , will hurting her and you one day.” Genie said.

“Why do you think that I love Cassandra?” Stone asked .

“ Come on cowboy. I saw you standing always beside her. I saw you catch her when she falls. I saw how you are willing to protect her, even if it’s not your job. You look at her with admiration and attention. And I know that you want her to be happy and safe. If this is not love then I’m the Easter Bunny.” Genie said. Stone just looked at him closely. He knew that Gino is right. He and Cassandra had become closer since the day in which they had met. They have been through so much together. What relationship they had was a matter for debate but Cassandra was special for him. Stone knew he cared about her, he thinking she was nice ,caring , beautiful and brave. He unbosom oneself to her as to anyone in his life. And he was afraid of his feelings for her.

“ You know nothing about me and my feelings.” Stone said, Genie was the last person whom Stone would like to tell about his feelings.

 _“What a stubborn camel. I can have some fun.”_ Gino thought.“I’ve got a proposition for you.” Gino said.

“I don’t let you go, no matter what you propose to me.” Jacob said firmly.

“That’s not what I meant.” Gino said with smirked. “Okay now let me ask you a two questions” Gino said when Stone was silent.“ If you answer honestly I swear on the sands of the Sahara that I will be quiet.”

“ Fine” Jacob agreed.

“ Hypothetically if you had my lamp and I was having the full power of wishes. What would you do? ” Gino asked with a smirk. Stone looked angrily into the eyes genie . He was silent for two minutes.

“I am waiting for a answers.” Gino said nagging tone.

“ I would ask you cured Cassandra.” Jacob finally said slow.

“Why?” Gino asked with a self-satisfied smile. Stone felt rage, he had had enough Gino. Stone knew that Gino would give him peace of mind only if he tells him the truth about his feelings.

“ Because she is important to me! Because I need her in my life! Because I love Cassandra! Are You Happy? “Stone asked with furiously.

” I think you should know something about her.“ Gino said with Cheshire cat smile.

"What?” Stone almost snarl.

“ She is standing behind you.” Gino said .

“WHAT!?” Jacob turned sharply. Cassandra really stood behind him, She had an expression of complete shock on her face. She came back to room because, she left her notebook on the table. She entered the room at a time when Stone told Gino his hypothetical wish.

“Cassie , How long have you standing there?” Stone asked slow.

“I… Cassandra began but Gino interrupted her. "I’m sorry to disturb you, but I’d rather not be a witness to this conversation. And because I can’t go into the other room. That you two should _discuss_ this elsewhere _."_  Gino said.

“Right.” Stone said and pulled the phone out of his pocket.

“What are you doing with this caller rectangle?” Genie asked.

“ Please Jenkins to watch over you. And this phone , not caller rectangle.” Stone sent a message to Jenkins .

 

* * *

 

Few minutes later Jacob and Cassandra were walked between of the many bookstand of the Library. Finally they found niche here they had the opportunity to talk in private. Neither of them said anything when they were looking for a place to talk. Now, however, they must talk to each other.

“Cass-” Stone started, but Cassandra had started talking at the same moment.

“Jaco-” the two of them laughed awkwardly for a second. Then they looked at each other, Librarians wanted to say so much to each other. But they both can’t find the right words . Two brilliant people who could solve complex magical case, they just couldn’t talk about their feelings. So they stood in silence for several minutes.

“How long are we just gonna stand ther Cassie?” Stone finally asked.

“What do you mean?” Cassandra asked a little high-pitched. Jacob moved closer to Cassandra, stretching out his hand and touching her cheek. His thumb moved back and forth gently, a few times. She blushed slightly at this gesture.

“ You heard what I said. I’m not pretending I didn’t say this.” Stone said soft. Then looked up into the Cassandra’s eyes. Her blue eyes met his blue eyes. She saw sincerity of feelings in his eyes.

“Are you really in love with me?” Cassandra asked shyly, Jacob nodded . Cassandra’s heart was racing. She placed a hand on his chest. She feels his heartbeat under her hand. They both leant forward until their foreheads were touching, both smiling sweetly at each other.

Stone gently brushed her hair out of her face. Before she could thinks of whateve he leaned toward her and closed the distance between them. Cassandra let out a small gasp as his lips covered hers and before he knew it she was returning the kiss eagerly. He felt her hands slide up his chest to connect behind his neck. Jacob hands have changed positions. One pressed to her lower back, pressing her to him and lifting her so that her toes barely touched the floor. The other disappeared in her hair. For the next few moments, they kissed and totally forget about everything around them.

Finally the need for air was too great and they broke apart panting. Jacob rested his forehead against hers as he caught his breath. Silence filled the air between them. But this time it was a comfortable silence. Cassandra glanced at him silver necklace for a moment and then brought her gaze back to Jacob’s face. His eyes caught sight of her face again, and she was giving him the brightest of smiles, her eyes lit up like the lights of a Christmas tree. He feel so warm inside when she looked at him like she felt it too.

“Stone?”

“Yes, Cassie?”

“I love you too, Jacob.” Cassandra said with other smile. Jacob pulled her in for another kiss. He felt Cassandra deepen the kiss, as he rubbed the small of her back. He gently pushed her a few steps backwards until her back hit the bookstand. Cassandra’s hands slid up to his face. He slid his hands from either side of her waist down to her hips .The kiss grew in passion when Cassandra cell phone suddenly rang.

They reluctantly pull away from each other. Cassandra pull her phone, she glanced down at the screen. She look worried when saw number.

“It’s Jenkins.” She said. “Hello?” Cassandra asked , Jacob looked over at Cassandra as she answered the phone. He was afraid that Gino had escaped. After a while Cassandra gave him a reassuring look.

“We’ll see you in a five minutes, Mr. Jenkins."She said and then they disconnected the call .

” What happened?“ Stone asked.

“Baird and Ezekiel returned with lamp. We have to go back and help them fix it.” Cassandra explained."Duty calls.” She grumbled. Jacob softly pecked her lips one last time.

“Come” He said, grabbing her hand gently then laced their fingers together.

 

* * *

 

When new couple entered the room Baird and Ezekiel were sitting at the table . Both were dirty from the sand and bit of torn clothes. Furthermore on the arm of a thief it was sitting a small monkey.

Baird took a glance at the couple. She chooses to ignore fact  that they holding hands. Ezekiel playing with the monkey and didn’t notice their holding hands.

“What’ s happened to you? And why Jones has a monkey on his shoulder.” Stone asked  indicate monkey when Cassandra walked over and patted the animal’s head.

"This is Jasper. It was a pet the leader of the robbers who had a lamp. We haggled with him but he didn’t want to give us lamp. So, Ezekiel convince Jasper that was stole lamp for us. Then we waded through the desert and escaped from a band of robbers . ” Baird explained.

“Just another boring Wednesday.” Ezekiel said. He held the lamp. The lamp was gold, few patterns,  with a crystal clear six amethyst jewels. Despite lamp was broken but still looked beautiful.

” Well, How do we fix it? Baird asked Jenkins, pointing to the lamp.

“We have to make a special potion. Then paint the lamp. And bring the lamp to a cave hidden under the Sahara desert. Fortunately we have all the necessary ingredients” Jenkins said.

“ Make it quick . I’m hungry. I would like eating good pizza right now.” Ezekiel said.

“ Your wish is my command.” Genie said and he snapped his fingers with flash of light and then on the table was a giant pepperoni pizza. It was not the only thing that has changed. The lamp looks like new.

“ Why did you do that?” Baird asked

“ I’m Great and Powerful Genie . Ezekiel makes a wish and because he holds the lamp I had to give him what he wanted.“ Gino said

” I thought that you don’t have full power!“ Stone said.

"I was in the lamp for over three hundred years, So part of the wishes already regenerated.”

“How much was wishes?” Ezekiel asked with smile.

“ I’m not sure. I will check it right away.” He said with smile. Then he use a scoreboard to show how many wishes had been granted. All six numbers were crossed off .

” It appears that only one wish. My job is done. Now it’s goodbye, Librarians, Guardian and Knight.“ Genie said and shot them a small wave. Then he changed into a cloud of  violet smoke. The cloud flew in the direction of Ezekiel. It pushed through the spout lamp. When Genie returned to the lamp, it began to shine and then disappeared in a ball of pink smoke with a soft ‘ _ **poof**_ ’. For a moment there was silence in the room. Baird finally  break the silence.

“ I’m too tired to talk about what has now happened. I don’t care what you do, I’m going to just relax, see you tomorrow.“ Baird said then go out the front door. Ezekiel shrugged and walked over to the table where  lay his pizza. He took a two pieces pizza , give one piece of Jasper . Then he shot everyone a small wave. Jasper did the same.

“Goodnight!” Ezekiel said and left just as quickly as he could. At the same time Jenkins wordlessly retreated to his lab.

Jacob and Cassandra looked at each other then went hand in hand with annex. After a short conversation they were ending in Stone apartment, cuddle on the couch and watching the movie.

"What are you thinking about?” Cassandra asked Jacob during the commercial breaks.

“ I still can’ t believe Jones waste wish for pizza.” Jacob said. Cassandra took her head off of his shoulder and she met his eyes.

” Maybe it is better. Jenkins told us that if you asking genie for something more complicated it always ends in disaster.“ Cassandra said.

” Yeah, but I thought maybe …“ Jacob interrupted mid-sentence and looked at the ground. Cassandra guessed what he wanted to say. One of her hands made it’s way up to his face as she gently turned his head to look directly at her.

“It’s okay. I got what I wanted.” Cassandra said soft. Jacob took her hand in his and brought it up to his mouth kissing her knuckles.

“Me too darling.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the last week Arabian Nights and this film inspired me to this story.  
> Hope you guys like it .


End file.
